A Monster By Moonlight
by deadcrazy2day
Summary: Remus Lupin was the average seven year old boy, until an innocent dare scarred him with a secret that would change his life forever. His secret is a great burden, bringing him undeserved fear and hatred from whoever discovers it; will he ever find friends
1. Dare Disaster

Opaline ribbons of light cascaded upon the emerald foliage, casting a silver tinge upon the lush leaves. The moon was full that night, the coveted pearl of the skies; many diamond stars embedded the sable space about it, twinkling in a calm serene way. An innocent aura descended over the lands like a soothing lullaby, alluring the town's inhabitants into a peaceful slumber, it was a perfect night, or so it seemed. Alas, vile monsters stirred in the darkness, lurking for their next unsuspecting victim to stumble across their paths. To youthful voices eliminated the silence, oblivious as the other citizens, fooled by the false cloak of security.

"Come on, what are you, chicken?" Ashley sneered, she knew that she would eventually get her way, she always did, even if currently her partner was being defiant. In determination the boy, she was babysitting retorted, "No! You know my parents never allow me to enter the forest at night, you know that!" Despite his words, his dark brown eyes never left the scenery of the forest, Ashley knew his defenses were weakening. Persistently, she prodded a bit more, trying to get the seven-year-old Remus to crack.

"Remmy, baby, your parents can't see us right now! If we sneak off and return before they do, they'd never know."

"You could go alone Ashley; you've almost gotten me grounded already!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"You can't say you don't—"

"I said no!"

"I _dare_ you!"

Her final attempt met its mark; the boy grudgingly came to the girl's side, his arms were crossed and his head hung as if pouting, but Ashley could see a slight smile through the shadow hiding Remus's face. As the as the pair embarked on their exploration of the woods, she heard Remus mumbling things such as "If my parents ever found out..." and "some baby-sitter you are..." but she scarcely paid any attention to what he was actually saying. Hours passed as the two traveled through the shadows, investing anything that pricked their interest.

Remus, however, had the eerie sensation that they were being followed, uneasily he glanced over his shoulder, searching for the source of his anxiety yet finding nothing; which was somehow even more unsettling. Nervously he tugged on Ashley's sleeve whispering desperate to return to the safe confinements of his home, "Ashley? We need to go back, something's following us."

Ashley glanced around unfazed, smugly she replied "There's nothing there, you're just being a scared-y cat." Nonchalantly she returned to her previous occupation search through the bushes. Remus wasn't comforted however, and constantly reminded the girl of his mounting insecurities. At last, his baby-sitter turned on him, frustrated at his insistent nagging, "Fine! We'll go back, you're ruining all my fun with your badgering!"

Remus smiled apologetically at her, relieve flooding over him that they were finally returning to his home. "Thank you." He exclaimed happily, yet his giddiness didn't last for long. Turning to back-tract their steps, a low menacing growl rumbled from behind them. They both froze where they were, stiff as boards, and as if in slow motion, they peered over their shoulders nearly petrified at what they saw.

An enormous wolf stood behind them, baring its teeth threateningly at them, its pointed lupine ears pinned against its skull. It took up the position to pounce, four gigantic paws planted firmly against the forest floor. Ashley screamed in pure terror; grabbing Remus's arm she fled, dragging the young boy with her. As if that were his cue, the wolf bounded after them, it's golden eyes targeted on the two kids. Ashley picked up her pace frantic, however, she was no fool, she knew that she was no match for the hungry wolf as it drew nearer and nearer. It was like it was biding its time, enjoying the chase and the terror that flashed over the two.

Fright nearly paralyzed poor Remus as he stumbled after his baby-sitter, unfortunately, Ashley tripped at the vertex of a hill, she released the boy, throwing out her arms trying to regain her balance, despite her attempt she fell tumbling down the steep hill, luckily avoiding the trees until the bottom. Remus watched her, unable to move, suddenly he felt a humongous weight hit his back and he fell flat on his face. Tremors of horror shot through him, increasing when he looked up to see the lupine standing over him, it lunged for his exposed neck, Remus pushed himself sideways, saving himself from death, but instead, the wolf's teeth sunk into his right shoulder, drastically close to it's initial target. The boy wailed in pain, wincing as the wolf unlatched its jaws from his shoulder, the pain was overwhelming, sheering. Then instantly, he when numb, the world spinning before his eyes he fainted.

Head throbbing Ashley used a low branch to help pull herself to her feet, she watched horrified as the wolf attacked her friend. She screamed "No!" Before tearing off the same branch she previously used and racing desperately up the hill, adrenaline pumping through her, and whacked the brute on the nose. The wolf jumped back, briefly whimpering about it's nose, Ashley took this time to grab Remus and attempt to evade the beast while dragging her friend along with her. She wasn't quick enough, however, the wolf recovered quickly, and enraged targeted her, blood and saliva dripping from his teeth, enraged it change it's aim to her. It leapt at her, pinning her to the ground lunging for her neck, "_Flipendo_!" A ball of red light flashed to the dog, shifting its attention to the man who summoned the spell. Ashley looked up to see Romulus Lupin, garbed in strange black robes; he brandished a wooden wand, pointing it threateningly at the wolf. The canine bounded at Remus's dad leapt to latch on his throat, Romulus summoned the same spell again, aiming for the dog's vulnerable exposed belly, the red light hit its target, throwing back the wolf temporarily stunning it. Quickly Romulus pointed his wand at the dog thin, but amazingly strong, cords wound about it, knotting its feet together and tying its maw shut.

After watching the wolf for a minute, making sure that it was securely tied, he turned to Ashley, helping her off of the ground inquiring, "Are you OK? Where's Remus?" Ashley nodded, still too stunned by what happened to speak. With a trembling finger, she pointed to Remus who was still face down on the ground where she left him. She watched as Romulus bent over his son; gingerly he turned the boy over to inspect the full extent of the damage. Ashley stalked over, her hazel eyes inspecting Remus just like the boy's father was. Tears leapt to her eyes at the sight of the injured boy.

Remus's eyes were open, staring off into nothing, glazed; blood poor freely from the large bite, sapping the boy of his body fluids. She grabbed his hand, and dropped it quickly, frightened; he was cold to the touch. Romulus laid his hand on the boy's head momentarily before removing it and placing it on Remus's chest, feeling for a pulse. The man sighed a little relieved, though worry was still etched on his features; Ashley concluded that he must've felt a vague pulse. Somehow, that didn't comfort her. Remus was so pale, she was certain that he was on his deathbed. Delicately Romulus lifted his limp son, cradling him securely in his arms, before pointing at the nearly forgotten canine, and commanding "_Mobilicorpus_." The dog was lifted up by its tied paws and hovered ahead of the them as Romulus trudged home, commanding back to Ashley "Follow me."

The girl didn't hesitate a minute, hurried chasing after the man, not wanting to be left behind, to be bait to other predators. The last thing that shot through her mind before she left the attack scene was the prayer that her friend would be OK.


	2. St Mungo's

Ashley sat tensely, watching the healers hurry here and there, jumping eagerly every time one appeared to come her direction. She was sitting in the waiting room of a strange hospital, apparently St. Mungo's, according to Adriana Lupin, Remus's mother, who sat beside Ashley, watching Romulus pace, concerned. Deciding to review what happened still mildly shocked about it all. Both Mr. and Mrs. Lupin turned out to be magical, when she arrived with Romulus to their house; they rushed inside, bringing Ashley with them. She expected to get their keys to drive to the hospital, however, instead they brought out a pot of some powdery substance, throwing it into the flames of their fireplace. The fire turned a green, before Romulus (who continued carrying his only son) and Adriana (who dragged Ashley with her) stepped into the flames and said clearly, which was a harder task then it sounded, "St. Mungo's!"

The next thing she knew they were spinning, the green flames still encircling the squashed group, finally, as she was getting nauseous, they stopped, clambering out of the fireplace. A few doctors rushed up and took Remus somewhere, Ashley supposed an emergency room, and the Lupins' got checked in. A healer briefly examined Ashley, before being pronounced all right, and being returned to the waiting room to sit with Remus's family. Now, she was suffering severe anticipation awaiting word of her friend. It seemed like hours had passed, and every minute the tension was developing stronger and stronger, it was suffocating her. Right when she was certain that she was about to explode, a healer came up, saying rather solemnly "Mr. and Mrs. Lupin?"

Monotonously, the two parents hurried together to the man, Ashley rose, deciding to follow suit. Adriana, as soon as she reach him, blurted "Is my baby going to be all right?" The doctor gave her a reassuring smile, "He's going to be quite all right, he's now resting, this young lady here can visit him; the nurse will show you the way, there you go. However, there is something about his condition that I'd like to discuss with you in private."

Ashley quickly followed the nurse as she led her to her friend's room, mentally cringing as the moment of the wolf biting Remus replayed hauntingly in her mind. Over and over the words played in her head '_It's my fault, it's all my fault._' Why hadn't she listened to him? How come she had to be so thick and stubborn that she disobeyed the adults just to be brave, why'd she have to drag Remus into it at all. It was her fault that they had nearly died, that Remus had nearly died, if it was for his father... She shuddered, horrible images playing in her mind's eye. After what, to her, seemed like forever, the nurse finally reached the correct door, allowing Ashley to enter.

Remus was asleep in bed, all the blood that had been splattered across him was now cleaned, and he was so pale anymore, though he did seem a bit green and peaky. Even his breathing, which was choppy and barely there when taken away, was now rhythmic, rising and falling and he inhaled and exhaled. Up, down, up, down. Ashley smiled slightly; knowing how lucky they were to escape with only Remus's injured shoulder, and the bump on her head. Sighing a bit relieved and a bit bored; she sat lightly on Remus's bed, wisps of flaxen hair falling forward into her face. She studied the room, or appeared to, actually she was recollecting the incident. Now that she was calm, she noticed many oddities of the situation. Wolves were native their, so how did this one get there? Also, wolves were the type of animal to travel in packs, yet this one was strangely solitary. Why was that, where did it come from?

That was all, there were also the minor deformities that she had to consider, wolves were her favorite animals, and she had studied into the different breeds. None of the breed that she studied looked quite like this one, its pupils and snout was peculiarly shaped, not to mention that the tail was tufted, and the paws abnormally large. After much though, Ashley decided that it was a rare type of breed, and that possibly Romulus Lupin knew what kind it was, she'd have to ask, later though.

After a long period of time, Adriana and Romulus entered the room, Adriana immediately sat at the side of her son's bed, brushing his hair off his forehead, lines of worry creased her face, "Romulus, he's burning a fever."

"That's one of the symptoms the doctor mentioned; just make sure in doesn't get too high."

Ashley looked at the adults astonished, when they didn't inform her of what they were talking about, she finally burst, "Symptoms? Symptoms to what! He's all right like the doctor said, right? Right!" Romulus looked at her as if he just noticed she was there, he came over to her and bent down, answering in a forcefully calmed tone, "Yes, Ashley, Remus is all right, it's getting late; about time I took you home. You must be dead tired!"

Ashley tried to deny him and probe for more informative, however, she interrupted herself with a massive yawn. Romulus took this as a point made and led her out of the room to the fireplace they had entered from. Ashley wouldn't be defeated so easily though, and she chattered all the way to their ticket back home. "Mr. Lupin, you're hiding something from me, I know it, that was no ordinary wolf, something strange is going on. Mr. L, Please tell me! I promise not to tell anyone, I swear! Please? Please? Please? What's wrong with Remmy? Huh, huh, huh, huh?"

Romulus finally snapped back, irritated by her constant chatter, "Ashley! It's none of you're concern, I say that you should be more worried about what you should tell your parents about sneaking out, endangering my son, just to go rampage in the forest at night. Especially when Adriana and I warned you not to." After that, Ashley was silent, not speaking a word even as they traveled by floo powder, or when he worried parents opened the door and hugged her. Silently she turned and watched as Romulus walked back to his house, ponderous of everything that happened that day. When he disappeared from sight, she finally turned back to her parents, letting them lead her back into the house, telling her how worried they were, and how happy they were that she was safe.


End file.
